sweetcouchfandomcom-20200214-history
Abilities
=Active= Active abilities are the spells and techniques that cost MP to use and must be consciously used. Fire magic Fire magic is fierce, dangerous, and wild. It can be amongst the most powerful of magic, but tends to not differentiate between friend and foe, and a fire wielder can often times find themselves on the wrong end of its double-edged nature. It works well in conjunction with wind magic, and is associated with the status ailment burn. Tier 1 *Fire dance - weak damage 1-5 times to random targets *Flamethrower - Deals randomly tiered (weak or medium) damage to all targets. *Fire Plume - Deals weak damage to 2 random targets 2 times. *Fire Wave - Deals weak damage to a single target. Consecutive use increases damage. Tier 2 *Oil - Coats single target in substance that increases fire damage done to them by 25% for 2 rounds. *Flare - Deals medium fire damage to a single target. Reduces agility. *Burn - Target takes medium fire damage every time they attack for three rounds. Water and Ice damage cancels it. *Flame Blast - Deals heavy fire damage to a single target. Chance of halving user’s intelligence for 2 rounds. *Sunspark - Deals medium fire damage to all targets 1-3 times. Tier 3 *Inferno - heavy damage 1-5 times to random targets *Gasoline - Coats all targets in substance that increases fire damage received by 50% for 3 rounds. *Molten Flame - Deals heavy fire damage to a single target. Reduces endurance. *Wildfire - Deals randomly tiered damage to all targets (medium to severe) 2-4 times. *Flame Spike - Deals heavy fire damage to single target 2 times. Tier 4 *Eruption - Severe fire damage to single target 1-3 times. Ignores defense. *Lava Wave - Severe fire damage to all targets. Causes burn. *Disintegrate - Deals heavy fire damage to all targets. 1-4 times. Low chance of causing enervate on caster. *Explosive powder - Coats single target in substance that doubles fire damage done. Target explodes upon contact with fire, dealing medium almighty damage to all its allies. Ice Magic Ice is cold, hard, and sharp, similiar to earth but with several key differences. It focuses on its piercing capabilities, and its own ability to shatter and debilitate enemies with slows and freezes. Ice magic works well with water magic, and is associated with the status ailment freeze. Tier 1 *Ice Dance - weak damage 1-5 times to random targets *Freezing Rain - Weak ice damage to all targets. Small chance to freeze. *Icicle - Weak ice damage to single target. Small chance to bleed. *Snowball - Weak ice damage to single target. Small chance to silence. Tier 2 *Cold Wind - Medium ice damage to all targets. Medium chance to freeze. *Freeze - Medium ice damage to single target. All subsequent attacks have 25% chance to OHKO target. *Ice Shards - Medium ice damage 1-4 times to single target. *Hail - Medium ice damage 2-3 times to all targets. Tier 3 *Ice Beam - Heavy ice damage on one target. Medium chance to freeze. *Ice Ball - Heavy ice damage to one target. Small chance for the ball to explode and freeze all enemies for a single turn. *Blizzard - Heavy ice damage 1-5 times to random targets *Frost Blast - Heavy ice damage on all targets. *Avalanche - Heavy ice damage to all targets. Medium chance to silence. Tier 4 *Iceberg - Severe ice damage to one target. 50% chance collapse and cause medium ice damage to all enemies. *Below Zero - Freeze all enemies. Instant-KO to those weak to ice. *Winter Wind - Heavy damage to all enemies. High chance to freeze. *Cold Snap - Severe ice damage to all targets. *Frozen Core - High chance to kill all enemies, but freezes the caster. Wind Magic Wind, much like water, can be mild or fierce, and both sides of this dichotomy can be utilized. A soft, cool breeze can be refreshing and revigorating, but a harsh gust can push back and batter the hardiest of foes. Wind magic works well with fire, and is associated with mild healing and status recovery, knockdowns, and the status ailment silence. Tier 1 *Wind Dance - weak damage 1-5 times to random targets *Gust - Weak damage to single target. Small chance of knockdown. *Cutting Wind - Weak damage to all targets. Chance to cause bleed. *Breeze - Weak heal on target. High chance of confusion. Tier 2 *Vacuum - Medium damage to single target. Silences the target for a single turn. *Tornado - Medium damage to all targets. Medium chance of confusion. *Mistral - Medium damage to all targets. Chills enemy. *Wind Burst - Weak damage to all targets. Knocks down all enemies. *Rolling Wind - Weak to heavy wind damage to all targets. Spreads burn to all enemies if it is present on any person on the field. Tier 3 *Hurricane - Heavy wind damage 1-5 times to random targets *Shear - Heavy wind damage on all targets. High chance of bleed. *Cyclone - Heavy wind damage on single target, medium damage to the rest. Medium chance to confuse. *Wind Wave - Heavy wind damage to a single targets. Knocks the target down. Tier 4 *Zephyr - Severe wind damage to all enemies. Cures all allies of negative status. *Kamikaze - Severe wind damage to all targets 2-4 times. Cuts user’s HP in half for three turns. *Fujin - Severe wind damage to a single enemy. Consecutive use increases number of hits by two, but lowers damage a tier. Light Magic Light magic is not restricted to simply the holy and good; it focuses on both its hallowed aspects and the ability to manipulate photons. Light magic is capable of creating illusions, damaging enemies with pious fury and lasers, and high risk/reward one-shot kills. It is associated with the status ailment blind. Tier 1 *Light Dance - weak damage 1-5 times to random targets *Sanctification - *Venerable Blow - *Righteous Cry - Tier 2 *Piercing Light - *Exorcism - *Hallowed Spears - *Almighty Fury - Tier 3 *Holy Wrath - Heavy light damage 1-5 times to random targets *Exalted Strike - *Consecration - *Inquisition - Tier 4 *Atonement - *Sacred Storm - *Divine Barrage - *Judgment - Dark Magic Light and Dark are two sides of the same coin, with several similar techniques and abilities. If light is the righteous and good, then dark is the evil and terrifying, bringing to mind the miasma of the darkness beneath a child's bed at night, or the crushing and oppressing feeling of the void. It is associated with the fear status. Tier 1 *Dark Dance - weak damage 1-5 times to random targets *Umbrage - *Death Coil - Tier 2 *Shadow Scream - *Black Rain - *Virulence - Tier 3 *Gloom - Heavy dark damage 1-5 times to random targets *Ragnarok - *Dark Onslaught - Tier 4 *Apocalypse - *Satan’s Spear - *Chaos - Water Magic Water is, if anything, adaptable. It is both a thing of life and death, at times peaceful and calm and at others chaotic and terrible, and everything that ranges in between. It possesses mild healing capabilities, much like wind, and the ability to crush and destroy anything in its raging path, or to simply envelop and overtake. It works well with several elements, ice and electricity being the most prominent, and is associated with the soaked and confusion ailments. Tier 1 *Water Dance - weak damage 1-5 times to random targets *Tidal Wave - *Flood - Tier 2 *Waterfall - *Whirlpool - Deals medium water damage to single target. Low chance of confusion. *Soak - Deals medium water damage to all targets. Causes damp status. *Cloudburst - Tier 3 *Rainstorm - Heavy water damage 1-5 times to random targets *Torrent - *Bubble - Encases single target in bubble, making them unable to use physical or stealth skills for two rounds or until they’re hit by any attack. Tier 4 *Tsunami - *Deluge - *Monsoon - Earth Magic Earth is strong, solid, and stable. It is a force best utilized as both offense and defense, from mighty walls and shields to the monstrous weight and strength of earthquakes and boulders. It dabbles in one hit kills, but finds the most success in penetrating the defense of enemies while boosting its users'. It is associated with knockdowns. Tier 1 *Earth Dance - weak damage 1-5 times to random targets *Stalagmite - *Tremor - Tier 2 *Quake - *Upheaval - *Boulder - Tier 3 *Earthquake - Heavy earth damage 1-5 times to random targets *Terra Spike - *Fissure - Tier 4 *Tectonic Split - *Ancient Power - *Anger of the Earth - Electric Magic Electricity's damage seems to vary wildly, but it draws strength from its high rate of critical attacks and ability to chain together consecutive hits. It works well with water, exploiting its ability to inflict the soaked status ailment. It is associated with the status ailment paralyze. Tier 1 *Electric Dance - weak damage 1-5 times to random targets *Bolt - *Spark - Tier 2 *Electric Lance - *Short Out - *Thunder Cannon - Tier 3 *Thunderstorm - Heavy electric damage 1-5 times to random targets *Magnetic Pulse - *Chain Lightning - Tier 4 *Thunder Reign - *Baptism by Thunder - *EMP - Almighty Magic Almighty is the most powerful type of magic. It draws upon the cataclysmic, overpowering force of magnetic force and nuclear fusion, displaying itself most often in lethal explosions that cut to the core of anything caught in its blasts. Almighty ignores defense. Tier 1 *Almighty Dance - weak damage 1-5 times to random targets *Solar Beam - *Satellite Cannon- Tier 2 *Thermal Explosion - *Comet - *Celestial Storm- Tier 3 *Meteor Shower - Heavy almighty damage 1-5 times to random targets *Starfall - *Eclipse - Tier 4 *Supernova - *Asteroid - *Nuclear Blast - Physical Physical might be regarded as the most simple category, but the sheer number of techniques available to it more than make up for that. Brute force, finesse, chains, criticals, and status ailments are all represented in this category, making it the most diverse of all the proficiencies. Tier 1 *Perforating fillintheblank - Weak damage to a single target. Ignores defense. *Brain Shake - Weak damage 1-3 times to a single target. *Rampage - Weak damage 1-3 times to all targets. *Muzzle Shot - *Hysterical Slap - *Skull Cracker - Tier 2 *Strong Thrust - *Mighty Swing - *Power Slash - *Blade of Fury - *Mind Slice - *??? - Tier 3 *Piercing in the blank - Heavy damage to a single target. Ignores defense. *??? - *??? - *??? - Tier 4 *??? - *??? - *??? - Defensive Defensive skills are used by the strong and sturdy to defend and protect. It focuses on absorbing damage, boosting defense, sharing blows, and manipulating and controlling the enemy to gain the advantage in combat. Tier 1 *Parry - You have a 10% chance to negate all damage for the next five rounds. *Reprisal - A quarter of the damage inflicted on the target of the friendly target of your choosing is added to your attacks. Lasts three rounds. Each subsequent attack on the target overwrites the last damage buff. *Bash - Silences the target for one round. *Spite - You counterattack any enemy who attacks you for weak damage for the next two rounds. Tier 2 *Revenge - Half of the damage inflicted on the target of the friendly target of your choosing is added to your attacks. Lasts three rounds. Each subsequent attack on the target overwrites the last damage buff. *Intervene - Reflect the next harmful spell cast on your target. *Bad Blood - You guard 25% of the damage done to you, and counterattack for medium damage. Lasts two rounds. *Protection - For the next four rounds you take 25% less damage from all sources. *Charge - Deals weak to heavy damage to the target, and knocks them down. Tier 3 *Retribution - Three quarters of the damage inflicted on the target of the friendly target of your choosing is added to your attacks. Lasts three rounds. Each subsequent attack on the target overwrites the last damage buff. *Last Stand - Any attack that would kill you for the next three rounds actually heals you for 10% of your maximum health. *Grudge - You guard 50% of the damage done to you, and counterattack for heavy damage. Lasts two rounds. *Blitz - Deals heavy damage to all enemies and knocks them down. Tier 4 *Vengeance - All of the damage inflicted on the target of the friendly target of your choosing is added to your attacks. Lasts three rounds. Each subsequent attack on the target overwrites the last damage buff. *Malice - You guard 100% of the damage done to you, and counterattack for severe damage. Lasts two rounds. *Bulwark - For the next five rounds all damage done to you is cut in half. *Blitzkrieg - Deals severe damage to all targets and knocks them down. Stealth Stealth focuses on the ability and mindset of taking advantage of the art of surprise and ambush. It revolves around finesse, skill, and teamwork, with the ability to slip in and out of the shadows and attack critical weak points of a distracted enemy. Much like the physical category, it comes with several statuses, but chains are relatively rare, whereas criticals are almost guaranteed. Tier 1 *Shank - *Strangle - *Bludgeon - *Hide - *Lowblow - Tier 2 *Waylay - *Stealth - *Murder - *Ambush - *Snipe - *Garrote - Tier 3 *Backstab- *Mutilate - *Guillotine - *Eviscerate - Tier 4 *Shadowstep - *Disappear - *Reap - *Pale Horse - *Shadow Dance - Recovery Injuries, status afflictions, and even death can be circumvented by Recovery. For a group to function and survive, a medic or cleric is needed to support and keep the team alive, and even the worst fighter in the world can win against a tough enemy with a good healer beside them. The recovery category focuses on healing the team, regenerating health through bursts or even through sustained, gradual streams, and curing ailments and afflictions. Tier 1 *??? - *??? - *??? - Tier 2 *??? - *??? - *??? - Tier 3 *??? - *??? - *??? - Tier 4 *??? - *??? - *??? - Status Even the toughest of foes can be brought to their knees with afflictions, and with so much pestilence to throw around, the status category has a lot to offer. Status focuses on afflictions and ailments to damage and debilitate enemies, forcing them into corners and capitalizing on their weakened states. A good status user can turn the tide of battle. Obviously, all status ailments are associated with this category. Tier 1 *Outbreak - *??? - *??? - Tier 2 *Blight - *??? - *??? - Tier 3 *Plague - *??? - *Epidemic - Tier 4 *??? - *??? - *Pestilence -. Buffs/Debuffs If recovery heals and status debilitates, then this category focuses on boosting and helping allies while sapping the attributes of enemies. Buffs/debuffs is essentially the ability to manipulate the attributes of the soldiers on the battle field, and can be turned on enemies or used to invigorate friends and allies. Tier 1 *??? - *??? - *??? - Tier 2 *??? - *??? - *??? - Tier 3 *??? - *??? - *??? - Tier 4 *??? - *??? - *??? - Reflects/Traps/Absorbs This category is an interesting one. Reflects and absorbs are obvious things, granting great defensive power to whichever side uses it, able to absorb, turn aside or even direct back an enemy's fierce attack with a simple spell, but traps are a trickier business. Traps may only be cast on a friendly target, and when that ally is attacked, the trap springs, bringing about anything from statuses, to damage, to one-shot kills. Rhis category works especially well with defensive abilities. Tier 1 *??? - *??? - *??? - Tier 2 *??? - *??? - *??? - Tier 3 *??? - *??? - *??? - Tier 4 *??? - *??? - *??? - =Passive= Passives are abilities that once earned are always active in combat. They require no SP to activate, and can never be shut off. Instead of proficiency points, each character will instead learn a limited number of passives as they level up, with the abilities only being restricted by levels. Category:Psychomanteum